My heart plays tricks for Killua Zoldyck
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: The story of Mizuki Hioyari, the girl who loved Killua. She is sent on a mission to retrive him back to his family. The Hioyaris and Zoldycks are long family friends. What happens when she finds out who she needs to find? (I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Just something i thought of... please dont hate...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter or its plot but i own my OC's...**

_'Killu-chan!' screamed a young girl at the age of 4 as her family stepped into the grounds of the Zoldycks. A small chubby cheeked boy with fluffy white hair and piercing blue eyes grinned as he saw his friend. Behind him, his father stood proud with welcoming arms._

_'Mizuki Hioyari! My dear girl, you are so grown up!' Silva chuckled as he patted Killua's head. The young girl looked to her parents._

_The girl's parents were far from ordinary. Like the Zoldycks, they were an assassin family. Her mother had blood red eyes and lips chapped with red, bloodthirsty for some gore. The woman was almost as tall as her husband and her arms were bandaged. She had soft blonde hair that looked somewhat perfect all the time._

_Mizuki's mother looked towards her daughter before her host. 'She has, hasn't she?'_

_They walked into the household of the Zoldycks and more faces appeared. First was a woman with laser's for and eye who wore a poofy dress. Holding her hand was a boy who was younger than Killua and had short hair. He wore a kimono giving of a girly vibe but his face was stoic. There was a tall, expressionless boy in his teens and another boy in his teens but his size was humungous. Behind them all, there was another sibling but all Mizuki could see was long hair._

_Killua walked up to Mizuki, grabbed her hand and the both of them ran out of the house, Mizuki giggling with joy._

_The two children climbed up a tree and giggled as their parents shouted for them. Mizuki looked to Killua with shy eyes. They were both assassins from famous families with high expectations weighing on their shoulders. They both understood each other._

_'Killu-chan, can I ask you a question?' Killua nodded in response, still grinning and looking at the ground. 'Do you want to be an assassin?'_

_The words knocked Killua off guard. He looked towards Mizuki with surprised eyes and softened them. He shrugged and pulled an apple from a neighbouring tree and gave it to the girl. _

_'Mi-chan...' whispered the child prodigy. A breeze came in and rustled the trees, the multi coloured leaves floating in the wind. Mizuki touched her blood-red hair and sighed. 'I wish I couldn't but I have to.'_

_'Let's run away from here! C'mon!' encouraged Mizuki as she shook Killua's shoulder. Killua grinned but the fun ended. Both assassins sensed a presence. _

_They both hopped out of the tree and saw a man six feet tall with bulging muscles. Even though they were assassins, Mizuki felt scared. The man's aura was so demanding and bloodthirsty. He charged towards the two four years-olds, arms above his head screaming._

_In an instant, it was all over. Killua walked up calmly sharpened his nails and pierced the man's chest. Killua had always been careful when showing his skills to Mizuki. He held the heart and placed it in front of the now still man and looked at her. Mizuki had seen many different ways for people to die but had always been against killing people. What Killua did scared her in a way that will never make her un-see what she witnessed._

As the boy held the heart in his hands, a girl with blood-red hair gasped as the memory washed over her. Everyone gasped when Jones turned around, begging for his heart back. Killua smirked and placed the heart in the hands of the fallen criminal. Mizuki staggered back, grasping the wall and breathing heavily, her head in her hands.

A teenage boy with blond hair noticed this and walked up to the girl. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, startling the girl. 'Are you ok?'

Mizuki stood up properly, avoiding the boy's eye contact. 'Yeah... I'm fine...'

As Killua returned to their platform, he shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. The girl gulped, realizing it was her turn to fight a prisoner. Everyone gave her a shaky smile as she walked to the stage nervously.

The eight years had changed Mizuki. She had a split personality: one that, when she killed, enjoyed killing. Another that was herself, hating to kill, the innocent girl. As she placed a foot on the platform, she looked back into Killua's sky-blue eyes and gulped.

In front of her stood a man with tattoos of skulls on his arms and grey hair. The man had a very kind look but Mizuki could feel his overwhelming bloodthirsty aura. Her inner-self licked its lips in hunger, not wanting to waste anymore precious time.

'Do you know you I am?' boomed the man, placing hands in his hips. Mizuki decided to play the "innocent girl" act by placing a hand to her lip and nodding. 'I am Akuma, the Grimm reaper himself.'

The man shook his head back and laughed a low laugh, but stopped when he realised no one cared. 'I've killed many people in my life and I wouldn't mind killing a girl with such... delicious looking hair.' Akuma licked his lips as his determination spurred. 'We play until death.'

The man stared at the intently before running forward. Mizuki looked behind her and ducked when Akuma brought a hand for a punch. Surprised at her agility, Akuma was momentarily thrown off guard. That moment was just the right moment to strike. Mizuki let her "other" self take over. Mizuki jumped, landing opposite from Akuma. When she opened her eyes, you could see a change in them. Her usual brown eyes turned black as night, nothing could be seen in her eyes. Akuma could sense a new bravery in the girl he didn't sense before.

Mizuki burst forward and jabbed the older man in the stomach with her palm. The force blew him right to the edge of the platform. Mizuki walked in a manner which made her seem ghostly. Akuma knelt down, trying to get up but a force bashed his head onto the ground. Mizuki clamped her hands on his cheeks and raised the man into the air, surprising everyone on her sudden burst of strength.

In the sidelines, Killua made the same low whistle as he did for Kurapika's match, showing how impressed he was. Gon stared intently, wondering how this was the same girl who let Tonpa wear the watch and acted so shy when asked which way to go.

Mizuki grinned and bashed Akuma's skull into the ground, crackling noises could be heard. Mizuki started kicking the man in the stomach repeatedly, enjoying the sound of his ribs cracking and his blood spluttering in her shoes. It was only the shout of Gon that awoke her from her possessed-self. She blinked a couple of times before she stopped kicking Akuma. It was obvious that the prisoner was dead. The blood-red haired girl took a step back, her fingers covering her mouth as she gasped. A point was given on the score board to the O-team. A step was given out and the rest of the group was allocated to a room to wait until their time betted was up.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE TIME

Hey guys. So this isn't an actual chapter (obviously) I just wanna say five things:

1) sorry I've been gone for a while...

2) I'm just stumped on ideas ((well not really, I DO have a few))

3) I MISS ALL MY LOVELIES REVIEWIES!

4) I started my holiday and I had been in a location that prevents me to access Internet

5) I'm taking care of my cat so I can't get to the computer

THERE! I said it... I am writing a few chapters on this and other stories so it might take a while... But this is NOT ABANDONED!

TheShippingMaster OUT! PEACE!


End file.
